Darkfrost
Darkfrost is a black tabby tom with a white muzzle, paws, under-belly, and tipped tail; amber eyes.Revealed by Nightshine on March 26th, 2010 History :Darkpaw is first seen as a ShadowClan apprentice, his mentor is Rushingriver. :When ThunderClan kits, Hawkkit, Shadekit and Berrykit are taken into the ShadowClan camp he shows surprise. Emeraldstar orders him to find them a den to stay in and he does. He is seen fighting off ThunderClan warriors when they come to take back their kits. :In the ShadowClan camp Shadowheart asks him if he's seen Grasspaw anywhere. He rebuffs the warrior then settles down near the apprentices' den. Later, Graykit comes out yowling that Solarmist was missing. Darkkit shows affection towards Shadekit and Darkpaw is disgusted. He states that they can't be in love, because they are just kits. Shadekit starts leaping on his back and he gets very angry. Once the kit follows him into the apprentices' den he snaps at the tiny gray kit. :He is later given the warrior name Darkfrost. :While Darkfrost is on a solo hunting patrol near the SkyClan border, he spots Flowertail struggling with a rogue so he helps her. Smallstorm, a WindClan warrior, also happened to be there, and helped fight the rogue to save Flowertail. Darkfrost feels a bond with Flowertail, but it is obvious Smallstorm does too. He leaves then to go back to ShadowClan, feeling strange. :As he begins to leave, he overhears Flowertail asking Smallstorm to meet at the Shady Glade, hurting his feelings. :He later receives Sparkpaw as an apprentice. Sparkpaw is later made a warrior, Sparkfire. :Darkfrost is given a second apprentice, Heatherpaw. :During a gathering, Darkfrost represents ShadowClan because Featherstar and Tatterfall were unable to be there. :His apprentice, Heatherpaw, is made a warrior; Heatherdawn. :Moons later, Darkfrost seems to have forgotten about Flowertail and instead stays as loyal to ShadowClan as he can. He is seen around the camp by himself often and doesn't usually talk to his Clanmates. :Darkfrost goes out hunting with Orchidbloom one day and they catch a good amount of prey, considering it's Leaf bare. :Darkfrost is seen guarding the camp entrance although it is very cold where he is sitting. :Sparkfire later talks to Darkfrost and asks him if he had ever had heartbreak in the past. Darkfrost remembers Flowertail and is uncomfortable with talking about it so he just tels Sparkfire that he has. Sparkfire tells Darkfrost that he seems lonely and that other cats want to be friends with him. Darkfrost isn't convinced but Sparkfire tells him that he has to be more open. Darkfrost sighs and tells Sparkfire that he'll try harder. :He is later surprise when Hollykit runs under his legs and bats at his tail. Darkfrost teases her and flicks his tail at her nose but after Hollykit bites his tail, he tells her to run along and forces a smile. Darkfrost then goes over to a sunny patch of ground and relaxes in the sun. Images Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Tom Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Warrior Category:Cats with Images Category:Character Category:Living Characters